Why is she crying?
by Aceber
Summary: Raven has burned her bridges. She has no one to turn to. No one cares... do they? Epilogue up.
1. Burnt Bridges

This is based on a song called "Why is she crying" by juliagrace.

Raven stared at her hands.

They were grimy, unclean, disgusting. Tears blurred her eyes. They were just like her.

How could she go back? There was no way. There was a chasm separating her from them now. She had burnt her last bridge before she had realised what was on her side of the chasm.

_She glides, walks, briefly talks,_

_Making a lover from an unknown face,_

_She got her future in her hands,_

_Or so she says._

Unlike other people who could only sense what they'd become, Raven was different. She could see every disgusting feature that made up the whole damning picture.

When it had started it had felt so good

_Passing by childhood dreams,_

_A cycle of faded themes,_

_She's changed her views on so many things,_

_Or so she sees._

He had really wanted her hadn't he? He was kind, gentle and didn't press her. He'd even been considerate of her inexperience. After Trigon had disappeared and the Teen Titans broke up, Raven had wanted to experience everything.

It was amazing… at first. She had been touching other people's lives, giving them pleasure. What better way to make a living?

_Another night, another light,_

_Who really cares, who cares,_

_Don't look too closely it's ok,_

_If everything's as it seems,_

_Fulfilling all her dreams,_

_If this is what it means, then,_

_Why is this woman crying?_

_Why is she crying?_

After almost taking everything away from everyone, it seemed to be the best way. She'd seen the damage good intentions could do, this was in a little way making the world a better place… wasn't it?

Then she'd met them. They were so much more knowledgeable about the world. She'd thought she knew what was the best thing for everyone, but she'd almost destroyed the world. They had explained everything, the world was grey not black and white.

_There is no place for right or wrong,_

_It's just your point of view,_

_She makes the choices, holds the reins,_

_Or so they told her._

_It's hard to face another day,_

_In this uncertainty,_

_Caught in a spiral of reasoning._

She used to have a strong opinion on good and evil. But now she was so confused. There was no place that was hers. Many times in the morning when she was at her worst she had almost… almost…but she couldn't do it. She was in the perfect life wasn't she?

_Another night, another light,_

_Who really cares, who cares,_

_Don't look too closely it's ok,_

_If everything's as it seems,_

_Fulfilling all her dreams,_

_If this is what it means, then,_

_Why is this woman crying?_

_Why is she crying?_

Her mother had always warned her about this… but she wasn't a good role model, was she? If she had never stayed with Trigon, Raven and all her problems would never become reality.

Tears started spilling down her cheeks dislodging a layer of dirt. In the night she was loved, wasn't she? It wasn't perfect love but some one cared enough about her.

_She say's she doesn't want to,_

_Be like her mother,_

_She doesn't want to be tied down._

All Raven wanted was for someone who would stay longer than the night. She wanted to wake up in the morning and find a warm someone next to her instead of coldcoins.

_Deep inside she wants to fall in love,_

_But another night is over,_

_And he doesn't even know her name._

Raven stumbled into someone's doorway. The rain mingled with her tears.

_That's why she's crying._

She held her hands out to the rain. The dirt was washed off by the cold rain, but it didn't wash off the unclean feeling under her skin. She curled into a ball to try to stay warm. Blessed darkness crept over her; here she could hide.

_That's why she's crying._

Light flooded the porch, revealing her thin saturated form. A warm finger lifted a strand of her limp, dead hair from her ice cold face.

"Raven?"

The figure quickly lifted her from the cold concrete and took her inside. She was so light and frail. Her placed her on a bed and covered her with a big soft duvet.

A light green hand traced a fading bruise on her cheek. His heart broke to see her like this.

"What happened to you Raven?"


	2. Mama? Mama!

I feel loved, (sniff), thank you for all your reviews. On with the story.

Raven wandered through a misty swamp. She could see figures in the fog, but when she ran towards them, they faded. Ghostly voices lingering.

"_Friend Raven, do you wish to partake in going to the mall of shopping?"_

"Starfire?" Raven tried to say but her voice was silent. The figure faded.

"Wait! Come back! Please?", her voice betrayed her, she tried to voice the words but they wouldn't come. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_Hey, Rae! Come help me with this, please? The radiator's gone bust"_

Raven stumbled towards the apparition. Her feet caught brambles and she slipped on sharp pebbles to fall into a muddy swamp. Cyborg grinned down at her.

"_Need a hand there Rae?"_

Raven struggled to grab the metal hand but she was sinking into the mud. Just a little further… Cyborg turned into Robin.

"_Come on, Raven. You're stronger than this. I know you can do it."_

He stretched his arm out to Raven, she strained to reach him, but by the time she had grasped it, he was gone. More tears stained her face, dripping into the mud. She was all alone.

She staggered through the swamp, voices tugged at her, pulling her towards them.

More faces appeared, kind at first. They encouraged her, pulling at her. But their hands burnt her.

"Stop! Please stop!" she pleaded silently. Instead their voices grew harsher. Their faces twisted, sneering. They started attacking her, clawing at her tattered clothing, ripping it, tearing her little protection. Her cape became torn and muddy.

"_Slut!"_

"_Whore!"_

They taunted her, tearing at her skin with claw-like hands. Her blood ran in crimson streams into the mud. One by one, however, they too vanished.

She was alone again, and somehow it seemed to be a worse fate than when she was being attacked.

She stumbled through the swamp trying to find a place of refuge. She stumbled, sharp stones digging into already raw and bloody feet.

Plants grasped at her, trying to trap her in their tangled embrace. Sobbing, Raven ripped at the vines and thorns. She stumbled out onto a cobbled street, tears mingling with the blood.

Raven looked back and gasped brokenly. The dead and dying plants turned into children. They stared at her with accusing eyes. They seemed to condemn her.

_Why?_

An empty silence filled with pain of betrayal. The closest, a little girl no older than three, toddled towards Raven.

Raven was paralysed, she wanted to move forward, scope the child up and comfort her but she couldn't move.

"_Mama?"_

The child held out her chubby arms in delight. She toddled forward only fall over.

"_Mama?"_

She stared at Raven in pain. Raven could only watch in despair, tears streaking down to mingle in the pool of blood at her feet.

"_Mama!"_

Suddenly Raven was free. She stumbled forward to embrace the child but the child disappeared. Her helpless cry echoed around the darkness.

"_Mama!"_

Raven curled up and screamed in anguish. But no sound left her mouth. A wave of despair swept over her. She was drowning. Drowning in the darkness. It suffocated her. She couldn't breathe.

Suddenly a bright light pierced the darkness. The darkness fled from the light. Raven crawled towards the light. It didn't matter that all her filthiness was put to shame, all that mattered was the light.

Raven unsteadily got to her feet, peering at the light. A large soft bird shining with a warm green light covered her with his wings. Raven curled up beneath it's soft feathers.

She was found.

She was safe.


	3. A start

Thank you everyone that reviewed. (Does that look right to you?) It's so awesome to be getting all these reviews. Don't stop reviewing please? It means a lot to me. Please?(Big puppy eyes)

Thanks again. On with the story.

_Soft_

_So soft_

_Where am I?_

A sea of soft whiteness swam in front of Raven's half opened eyelids. She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

"Here," a gentle voice commanded. Raven felt a glass being pressed to her cracked lips. Obediently, she gulped the cool pink liquid that was slopping against the glass.

It tasted like strawberries.

After it was finished Raven ran her swollen tongue over her lips to catch any residue of the refreshing drink.

Finding none she changed her attention to 'cup-bearer'. A blurring green face swam in and out of focus.

"Gar?" she croaked, her throat was like a desert, dry and hot.

The blurring green face split into the trademark-dazzling grin. He quickly poured another delicious glass of pink strawberry cordial. Condensation was forming on the cold glass.

Raven sipped it this time, taking time to savour the sweet, but not sickly, taste of fresh strawberries. She shivered slightly as the icy cordial ran soothingly down her parched throat.

"You OK there Rae?"

A concerned voice drifted into Raven's consciousness. A cool hand rested on Raven forehead.

She smiled weakly at him, wincing as the small movement opened tiny cracks on her lips. He took a soft wet cloth and dabbed at the small spots of blood.

_Was he always this gentle? I never noticed before._

Flying on the soft wings of happiness, Raven drifted off to a blissful and contented sleep.

Garfield smiled at her affectionately. He put the container of ice-cold strawberry cordial back in the fridge. He then went over to the sink and washed out the glass twice, then ran a glass of water for himself. Raven may like the cordial but it was a little too sickly for his tastes.

He sipped the water while watching the sleeping Raven. Gently he traced one of the cruel bruises under her left eye. It was a nasty purple-greenish colour, and he had no doubt that it was one of many.

His hands shook slightly as he washed his glass under the cold tap.

_How dare anyone treat any woman like that…let alone Raven?_

His heart lurched uncomfortably whenever he saw that pear shaped bruise under her eye.

_How dare they?_

Raven's eyes flickered open. Garfield blinked a tear from his eye, his heart tore in two to see her so weak.

He stirred the pot of wholesome stew that he had left to simmer, before ladling a generous amount into a wooden bowl. He hurried over to Raven's side.

As she was too weak to hold a spoon, he had to spoon-feed her. Softly rebuking her feeble protests, he gently fed her the bowl of stew.

After she had finished the last nourishing spoonful, he smiled positively at her, like a parent after the child has completed a demanding task.

Raven was a long way from recovering health and sanity, but it was a start.

It was a start.

Please review, Thanks for reading.


	4. Glass Angel

Thank you again everyone who reviewed. Shame on whoever didn't! Shame on thee! And thy children's, children's, children! Review and I might forgive you…only kidding! Please review anyway. Thanks.

Over the next few weeks Raven visibly strengthened, the bruises faded and after she had showered she looked almost back to normal.

However there was a sadness about her. It dampened her spirits and after a few hours with her, even Garfield was emotionally exhausted.

A few people visited. Nightwing checked up on them every now and then, as well as Starfire and Cyborg, even Speedy popped in. However, after every visitor had left Raven's health seemed to deteriorate. Garfield was despairing that Raven would never recover.

Some nights she'd have such bad nightmares that she'd wake up screaming. When he questioned her about them she'd change the topic. Garfield was afraid she'd relapse but every time she'd recover only to sink into depression.

Sometimes he'd take her down to the park. She loved the times. The quiet serenity of the park appealed to her previous love of solitude.

It was a beautiful morning. As Garfield led her outside, she could only stare at the amazing dawn sky. The clouds were blushing like new lovers. It was streaked with a soft pink that faded into a subtle blue. A flock of geese flew silhouetted against the morning sky. The moon, not yet faded, shone like a silver charm warding of all evil.

Garfield could feel her relax as she leaned on him. The park was such a tranquil place at this time. The morning was slightly chilly and he could hear the frosted grass crunch beneath their boots.

They sat together, on one of the park's benches, basking in the peacefulness of the moment.

A small icy wind caused the still lake to ripple, making the moon's reflection dance. Raven shivered slightly and drew closer to Garfield who put his arm around her, protecting her from the chill wind.

She lay her head on his shoulder. It was still early, and she could feel herself drifting off, warmed as she was by his touch. Drifting slowly, she closed her eyes.

A wave of darkness and scarlet.

_Mama!_

Panic suffocated her, constricting her breathing. She sat bolt upright, the peaceful moment shattered.

Gasping for air, she felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

"What did you see?" a troubled voice asked gently. Raven shuddered with shook, the picture of the dying child still in her mind's eye.

"I…" she panted, trying to spit the words out.

"I…I killed her!"

Raven collapsed in Garfield's arms still trembling with the effort that the confession had taken.

The words spilled forth, like a dam being broken.

"I didn't want to…

she was a mistake…

a beautiful mistake…

they said I needed to get rid of her…

they said she was part of me…

something for me to decide what to do with…

they said she would slow me down…

make no one want me…

they said it would be best to get rid of her before I got too fat and ugly…

she was a blessing but they made her into a curse…

she comes to me in dreams…

she was crying…

and the blood…

so much blood!"

She sobbed into Garfield's shirt. He clasped her in shock. He realised that she had been having bad dreams... but nothing like that.

He nowtruly knew what he held in his arms, but strangely it didn't repel him.

She was an angel made of glass.

Fragile and beautiful. Inside him he knew he would protect her from any evil no matter what the cost. She had been through the fire, she had been burnt but he would heal her.

Gently he tipped her tear-stained face to his. The tears rolled silently down her cheeks like precious diamonds glinting in the sunlight. Her amethyst pools swamped his senses.

He was overwhelmed by the sadness and his need to disperse it.

He leaned forward and the sadness in her eyes changed to wonder. Just as the sun broke over the tree topped hills, he gently kissed her.

It was a moment of pure bliss. Time seemed to slow down. The geese's wings beat a slow and steady rhythm that corresponded with the hearts. In that moment, two hearts became one, pure and unbreakable.

She was his glass angel.

Please review. Thank you.


	5. Epilogue

Hey Guys. This fanfic seemed a little unresolved. So, I decided to finally get off my anthill and write this. Also I don't own Teen Titans. That belongs to DC Comics (I believe). Also maybe Warner Bros. Not totally sure.

Dappled sunlight shone indulgently, on a small toddling figure pulling up tiny daisies and dandelions. Clenching them like a victory torch, the small toddler presented them to the figure sitting in the shadow.

"Pwity fwowers for Mama" he lisped sweetly.

"Pretty flowers for Mama indeed!" Raven exclaimed. She took them, smiled gratefully at the small figure.

Raven pulled her young son onto her lap. He squirmed happily.

"Mama!" he protested.

Raven managed to plant a small peck on his cheek.

"Love you Bubba."

"Wove you Mama"

Little Bubba toddled off to the sandpit where he plopped down and started to draw clever designs with his miniature trowel. Raven watched him, little bouquet clasped in her hand.

A green arm wrapped around her waist, startling her out of her reveries.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Mmmn."

Raven tucked the little bouquet into her sash and wrapped her arm around her husband.

They sat in peaceful silence, watching their son attack the village of the sand ants.

Raven stood up reluctantly.

"I better go put these in water." she gestured to her wilting flowers. Garfield chuckled.

"In a few years, he won't go near flowers, y'know."

"Mmmn."

As Raven walked up the sun washed patio steps, a glint of sunshine caught her eye.

She turned.

There, just behind Bubba, a small girl around eight years old, insubstantial as the wind, was standing.

Raven froze. Her breath hitched in her throat.

The girl was happily watching Bubba. She was dressed in a short white dress. Her hair fell in shining black waves, inconsistant as a shadow.

The girl looked up. Impressions of two small white wings glinted in the sunlight. She stroked Bubba's short blond hair with a pale transparent hand.

Bubba looked up to see a pair of violet eyes, identical to his own. He giggled and clapped his small hands in delight.

The small girl laughed and flew into the sun.


End file.
